


【DickJay】Agent 37

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent 37 - Freeform, Agent AU, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。





	【DickJay】Agent 37

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

「為什麼我要讓他逃走？」迪米崔以平穩的口吻說著孩子氣的話，暴露出了稚弱的心靈，身上和指尖都在往地上滴血，殺手卻一無所覺，「他很強，但是我能贏，差點就能折斷他的脖子。」

「這要我怎麼解釋呢？」他身後的人從藏身處走出來，說話的口吻如同良師般循循善誘，「如果他真的跟傑森有關係，那我會希望他我幫我傳遞一個消息。」

迪米崔看著只到自己肩膀的瘦削男人，眼裡全是迷惑，像是困在一堂數學課裡的初中生看著講台上的老師。

「迪米崔，你還恨他嗎？」米諾斯好奇的問，「就我所知，你們待在一起的時間不會超過一個月。」

「一開始只是忌妒，之後，憎惡。」迪米崔想了想才道，毫不猶豫坦露對正常人來說總是深藏的醜陋情緒，「都是一樣被您從陰溝裡撈出來的垃圾，他憑什麼還覺得自己有可以回去的地方？蛛網才是我們的最終歸屬。」

聽完這番話，上位者滿意的笑了，悄悄的鬆開握在掌心裡的一枚小小的遙控器。

*

提姆知道，傑森一直是個糟糕的騙子(以BATSMEN的標準而言)，他也曾經納悶過，傑森明明帶著頭罩也藏不住秘密，為什麼他還要帶著那個清新脫俗的紅頭盔呢？

如果那頭盔底下的臉就是祕密的話，那就說得通了對吧。

他們是BATSMEN，擁有很多假身分，習慣了低調生活習慣了偽裝自己，但是唯有在自己的城市裡，同樣出身的核心成員可以活在出生時就被賦予的那個名字裡，布魯斯有韋恩企業，提姆有自己的德雷克工業，迪克警校畢業，他們都有自己的生活。

只有傑森.陶德沒有復活過，過得像是行走人間的幽靈，即使風風火火的回到高譚，罪犯之王與BATSMEN之間的紛爭消停之後，也就只是以紅頭罩的身分眷顧著自己的出生地。  
整整兩年過去，對於自己麻煩纏身隻字未提的混蛋，呸。  
所以事實證明傑森只是懶得掩飾自己當時有多討厭BATSMEN，毫又不猶豫的釋出怒火，咬爛他們所有人屁股。  
否則他裝沒事的功力跟他們所有人一樣好，畢竟同樣師從布魯斯，那位"我很好，我沒事"的功夫宗師。  
加上布魯斯對於傑森那種若有似無的放縱，提姆感覺得到，他們之間有比訓練員與韁繩更深的羈絆，只是被歲月下的慘劇血淚蹉磨成扭曲破敗的死結。

至於迪克和傑森的關係？那是另外一種扭曲的感情形勢。

就目前紅頭罩與蛛網的對峙來看，傑森早已暗中籌備多年，就為了懟蛛網搞大事，說他焚燒土地並在殘骸上撒鹽，不過是輕描淡寫。幾次奇襲之後，雙方進入膠著的戰況，傑森在一切怎麼看都是傷敵一千自損八百的局面之後暫時收手，而蛛網的念頭很簡單，只要殺死紅頭罩，一切都會回歸平靜。

不過那可是紅頭罩。

加上不少組織同樣嗅聞到這場暗潮洶湧(神諭散播的消息)，紛紛落井下石(布魯斯可能在其中推波助瀾吧誰知道)。

總之，提姆在布魯斯認為時機成熟後被召喚，帶著和平的橄欖枝往軍火庫與紅頭罩的藏身處前去，行動低調宛，如一片煙灰落到了傑森的安全屋門前。

傑森穿著往常那套裝束，皮夾克和多米諾面具放在旁邊，沒有平常的持槍指臉髒話問候，端坐在保養武器的紅頭罩沉穩的朝紅羅賓點頭致意。

「小紅，說吧。」他放下槍，拿起布抹去手指上的油汙，碧色的眼神猶如一汪深潭，「布魯斯找我想幹嘛？」

提姆靠近到足以聞到傑森身上的藥味，但是看不見傷處，而且傑森氣色看上還算不錯，比三個月前重傷的時候看上去更好。

「提合作，誅殺米諾斯，你和軍火庫基本出動費用一人三千萬起跳。」提姆示意一個轉帳紀錄給他們看。

有誰輕輕的嘶了一聲，紅羅賓藍眼看過去，羅伊站在裡側的房間陰影裡看著他們，顏藝因金錢誇張，但沒有打算介入談話。

「所以老頭想要蛛網？」傑森譏笑了一聲，慢慢地清理他的槍管，「砸錢讓人聽話，這是從言情小說學來的總裁套路嗎？」

德雷克總裁保持著營業微笑，「別客氣，看你們窮，救濟你們。」

「……」傑森手指抽搐了起來，終於願意抬起眼睛看向提姆，奇蹟般地沒有撲過來打紅羅賓，也沒反駁，他只是輕輕一哂，嘴唇有點扭曲，「說正事。」

羅伊給他們三個端來了咖啡，做在傑森左邊的單人椅上，大咧咧的翹起腳。

傑森放下槍，抹去手上的油汙，弩了弩嘴，「請說。」

提姆非常意外傑森的配合，震驚地瞪大眼睛，「”請”？你吃壞肚子了？」

傑森嘴角一抽，這次真的想打小孩了，「媽的有屁快放！好好跟你說話，非要老子罵人是不是？」

提姆和羅伊依然滿臉狐疑，在不惜做出負傷逃出BATSMEN的舉動之後，傑森對布魯斯提出的項目還願意伸一隻耳朵聽聽，真嚇人。

「我和蛛網不死不休已成定局。」傑森盯著自己交疊的手，語氣就是在交代後事，「我雖然拖了伊莎貝爾和羅伊，但是我不能讓他們因為幫我餘生都被追殺。」

而且他也厭倦總是和布魯斯唱反調了，布魯斯就像編排一手爛戲的編劇，不管是誰的一舉一動都被看在眼裡，都能譜寫成自己想要的狗屎劇情。杰森只要參與進去BATSMEN的任務，總不免被牽著鼻子走，比起大吵大鬧讓布魯斯滾出自己的事情，他不如先來聽聽BATSMEN要幹嘛，至少也能保持一點體面。

「我才不怕，伊莎貝、柯莉也是。」羅伊立刻說，「你擺脫不了我們的。」

傑森看了他一眼，然後又把頭撇開，「我知道他能提供庇護，只是看老頭願不願意而已。」

「我們當然會的。」提姆收到傑森身邊，給他來自阿福的餅乾快遞，新鮮出爐產地直送，「只是不要把布魯斯看的太萬能了，傑森，他光是要做好他能做的就已經精疲力盡了。」

羅伊似乎是想到了甚麼，拇指撫過自己的顴骨。

「……是，你說沒錯，提姆。」傑森握著包裝精良的餅乾，聲音忽然變得乾澀，神情莫測難猜，「布魯斯已經盡力了，貪心的人從頭到尾都是我。」

早在應該走上這路之前，傑森就學會不要去貪求不該有的溫情，特別是對BATSMEN麾下的人們，但是他總是在重蹈覆轍，以至於走到最後痛的總是自己。

「別廢話了，德雷克。」他將餅乾放到桌上，咬牙道，「說、正、事。」

提姆嘆了口氣，打開他隨身的平板放到桌上，羅伊和傑森沒有人會主動伸手去碰，因為紅羅賓這個小強迫症將他自己的電子產品設定成操作時沒有感應到他的指紋就爆炸。

「蛛網外勤在七年分裂成兩個負責人帶領，分別為海倫娜·伯特內利的數字代碼與…米諾斯的蜘蛛，我們在伯特內利那裏有個臥底。」提姆開門見山地說道，「花了九個月才打進核心，我們已經從他身上獲取了大量的情報，他目前已經透出蛛網的大本營位置。」

傑森湊過去，照片上面孔模糊，只能看見制服上寫，他有些驚訝，「37號？這不是……」

「這不就是我們上次遇到的那孫子？」羅伊立刻看向傑森，弓箭手的眼力可好了，百米外也能看到男人胸前的徽章，「你知道他是你們的臥底才想救人？」

提姆揚起眉毛，他一頭霧水，「你們靠著過時的資訊打爛的蛛網基地有幾個是BATSMEN合作者的，遇到他不奇怪，但是救人是怎麼樣？」

「誰跟BATSMEN是我們。」傑森一擺手，揮開他不想回答的問題，頗有黑道頭子的霸氣，「然後呢？你們的臥底怎麼火燒屁股了，跟我們殺米諾斯有多大的干係？」

提姆幽怨的看了他一眼，但是傑森的思路沒錯，臥底這事兒要不是出了岔子，根本不會被提上檯面，「37號先是傳出目標出現在大本營的訊息和座標，隨後，傳出代碼1221，說明他處於臥底身分可能暴露的狀態。」

「這聽起來很像一個陷阱。」羅伊喃喃的說，真的好套路，套路到可以拍電影，不過可能沒人要看，「被策反的可能性多大？」

「零，BATSMEN對他完全信賴。」這話出自於謹慎多疑的紅羅賓還真可怕，幸好他後面就補上一句，「但是不排出他被俘，身分被敵方利用的可能。」

提姆說到信賴兩個字時，傑森從鼻子裡發出一個神奇的笑聲，然後他鬆開交疊的手，重新開始將桌面的槍枝組起來，語調是一種讓人覺得危險的漫不經心，「我不在乎那個臥底，不過還是先弄清楚一件事，紅羅賓，BATSMEN在這趟任務的優先順序是什麼？」

提姆理所當然回答他，「救援優先，他的價值無可比擬。」

「不。」

提姆看著傑森，發現自己說不出話，他的師兄極具壓迫感的身軀是前傾的，蒼綠色的眼睛盯著他，眼珠裡藏著的鋒芒像極了藏在林子裡猛虎惡狼，無端透出一絲狠意，他揮揮手裡握著眨眼成形的空槍，「”你、們”儘管救人，我呢，這趟是要去殺人的。」

提姆站了起來，心裡發沉，語調尖銳，「傑森，合作任務你不能不配合行動，否則我……」

「否則你就要跟老頭告狀，把我踢出去，好像我一定要靠你們才能成事？」傑森笑了起來，好像看到了某些及其荒謬的事物，他用拇指指了指自己的胸口，低啞著語氣，「布魯斯為什麼讓你來找我，因為就憑你，和水平在你之下BATSMEN特工，只要單獨對上一隻蜘蛛都是……」

他的話沒有說完，拇指劃過脖頸，不屑的撇嘴，一切不言而喻。

提姆緊繃著身子，他眼前的傑森很陌生，讓他想到兩年前打斷他手腳那個殘暴的男人，沒有顯露憤怒以外的情緒，他看上去甚至可以用人性泯滅來形容。  
提姆看著傑森，大腦飛快尋找著他的異常，最後他的眼神落到傑森的額頭那片白色的瀏海上。

是了，傑森通常會染黑那措白毛，掩藏那顯眼的特徵，所以提姆不經生出一個疑問，在提姆極少的印象裡似乎只有美人尖邊旁的一小部分白了，但是現在，杰森的白髮擴散到了左眼角後方，他也沒有費心去染黑，染髮劑的效果已經褪的乾乾淨淨。  
奇異的髮色讓他看起有些不像是人類，  
就像是悲傷對杰森造成的影響一樣，提姆嘴唇動了動，但是在特工37號安全之前，任何形式的資訊洩露都是危險，布魯斯下達命令的時候已經暗示的很清楚。

提姆內心掙扎著，「傑森。」

已經打算離開客廳的傑森斜著眼睛看過來，提姆咬了一下嘴唇，聲音輕如羽毛落下的風聲，「那個線人是迪克用性命換來的。」

傑森的背脊瞬間繃緊，語氣從裡到外透出的冷漠幾乎能擠出冰渣子，「那又如何？」

提姆還想說話，羅伊卻按住了他的肩膀，「別逼他了，你該慶幸他回你的不是”干我屁事。”」

他們看著傑森砰的一聲把門關上，隔絕客廳與臥房，隔絕一切。

「那你就任他回頭找蛛網？」提姆轉而針對不靠譜的軍火庫，「他們以為他死了，直到傑森跳出在他們尾巴上點火。」  
就差個”你們要殺的人在這裡”的霓虹招牌，外加一個排隊等待登記的招待處。  
「別用那種”你這個爛朋友帶壞我哥哥的眼神”瞪我，全是傑鳥的主意，他決定了十個蝙蝠俠都拉不住。」羅伊手指戳紅羅賓的額頭，被臭小鬼用力拍掉，「我知道的不比你多，但是我只要願意獲出性命去幫他，他多少會顧慮我而不幹更多蠢事。」  
提姆知道羅伊說的有道理，但是他還是覺得有事情不對，情報對不上，無知從而無法推斷，這對紅羅賓來說是無法接受的。

提姆低聲說道，「優先救援除了人命要緊，還因為37號擁有的情報價值很高，可以幫我們以最少的損失對付米諾斯，大紅為什麼老是不理解我們的作風？這麼淺顯的道理他應該要懂啊。」

羅伊看著沮喪的天才少年，擼了一把他的頭髮，這孩子與傑森相比，看得出被蝙蝠和夜翼保護得更好，如同綠箭待他與阿特密絲差別一般，孩子總是越養越有經驗的。

「道理他懂，但還是那一句話，那又如何呢？受過那些傷害、那些苦痛都不做數了嗎？」提姆抬起頭來，看著軍火庫悲傷的眼神，男人正無意識的摩搓著自己吸毒的舊傷疤。  
提姆有片刻無語，良久才道，「我還是希望大紅好好的，只要人還活著，總是有希望。」  
「我們都知道他不好，全世界只剩他會覺得自己還很好。」羅伊看了房間一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，壓低聲偷偷地問道，「對了，傑森回來之後，你們有沒有給他做過全面的身體檢查？」

「就我所知，沒有。」因為傑森總是非常抗拒，像醫療翼要強迫良家婦女一樣抵死不從，宣稱布魯斯要侵犯他所有隱私，再加上非常有創意的詛咒和逃離醫院的方式，最安分的那次就是被打成漏子直接失去意識，「不過上次槍擊之後可能有一些紀錄，我可以調閱，他的身體出了現階段會影響我們合作的問題嗎？」

杰森看上去沒有受傷到無法作戰，羅伊聽到提姆這樣說，苦笑了起來，「如果不會，就等結束在說，你們BATSMEN總是這樣對嗎？」

提姆捏緊平板，皺眉瞪向軍火庫，「時機不等人，這次合作至關緊要，我們不能失去特工37號。」

「你們果真是兄弟。」羅伊以手蓋臉，仰天長歎，顯然傑森也給過他類似的答案，「算了，就幫我問一聲，然後把數據發我，我自己看。」

「不是我不關心傑森的身體，軍火庫。」提姆為自己和BATSMEN辯解道，「時間有限，你可以先告訴我怎麼了。」

「我要知道就可以逼傑鳥看醫生了，但是我只是覺得他可能瞞著一些身體狀況。」羅伊有些煩躁的抱怨，聲音壓的極低，「口口聲聲離群了退出了沒關係了，但是那傢伙骨子裡依舊是個BATSMEN，永遠都有比你們自己，和你們重要的人更重要的事情要去燃燒。」

提姆很想追問羅伊到底在說什麼，但是軍火庫和紅頭罩對他們都太常逞這些口舌之利，提姆只是看起來脾氣好，他可不喜歡被酸，「我會安排她們檢查傑森的檢體。」

而且確實在提姆心裡，下落不明的特工37自然是比看起來頭好壯壯可以講酸話的傑森更為重要。

畢竟只要人還活著，就還有希望，不是嗎？

*

「迪米崔，你也在這兒啊，嘖嘖，真漂亮的傷口。」

正在裹傷的殺手抬起眼，看著從另外一間醫療師的辦公室走出來的黑髮女郎，一頭波浪黑髮短短的散亂在臉邊，參著挑染似的銀白髮色，配著血色的紅唇，無端透出一股妖異性感的味道來。

「麗茲醫生讓你進去把這個月的藥給打了。」她湊過來，眼裡閃著幸災樂禍，「哎喲，誰能把你傷成這樣，要不要我去跟米諾斯把你的任務討過來。」

「狼蛛，少管閒事。」迪米崔冷冷地回道。

「我們是同伴呀，互相照料是應該的。」她纖長手指撫過腰上短刀刀柄，舔了一下唇角，勾出噬血的笑，「而且我無聊了，想找樂子。」

「凱特。」迪米崔站了起來，在她面前就像一顆挺拔高大的巨木，「傑森·陶德是我的獵物。」

凱特琳娜沒有絲毫露怯，指尖捲著自己黑白參雜的頭髮，「那，你可以給我新的樂子，米諾斯讓我在此待機，又不說為啥，可把我無聊死了。」

迪米崔厭煩瞥了她一眼，硬梆梆的說道，「伯特內利的手底下那個新來的有問題。」

凱特琳娜眼神發光，「37號那個帥哥？長的比你好看，說話還溫柔的那個？」

迪米崔眼神放空了幾秒，「……他們不是臉上都戴著干擾器？」

「那感覺一看就知道真面目是個帥哥。」凱特琳娜笑嘻嘻的說道，一派天真爛漫，卻是蜘蛛最狠毒的花，「所以哩，你殺他了嗎？」

「米諾斯下指示讓他逃走了。」迪米崔淡淡的看她一眼，顯然信趣缺缺，「你想要？那他釣來的魚，除了捕鳥蛛以外都是你的。」

「好呀。」凱特琳娜歪著頭看著他，黑眸睜的大大的，「迪米崔，在傑森背叛之前，你對他很好，你對我也很好，好像我是你的妹妹一樣，為什麼呢？」

「因為我相信米諾斯大人所說的一切。」迪米崔面上還是沒有什麼表情，不過他的語氣卻是極為堅定，沒有任何的懷疑，「蛛網是蜘蛛的家，是我們的最終歸處，背叛這一切的人……都該死。」

他的語氣很平穩，幾乎是難得的溫和，聽得出真誠，然而那份忠誠本身就是令人毛骨悚然的詭異。  
凱特琳娜看著他走進另外一間辦公室裡，良久才眨了眨眼睛，忽然用力地抓著自己頭髮扯動著，不少頭髮劈啪的斷裂開來，深入腦隨的頭疼一下子被干擾了。

「唉，是這樣沒錯。」她低語著，反覆說著像是想要說服著誰、空洞又不明所以的話語，直到微笑重新爬回美麗的臉上，「是這樣沒錯啊。」

本來他們就無家可歸，本來他們就無處可去，他們誕生在蛛網之中，只有為了蛛網而死才是最終歸處，是米諾斯先生給他們一個家。

那些認為自己可以離開的，離開之後還有地方可以去的，都是叛徒。

如果不這樣深信，矛盾錯亂的世界實在難以延續下去。

卡特琳娜打了個哆嗦，她如此深信著，因為迪米崔也是如此堅信，而迪米崔是蜘蛛裡最強的。

背叛(不信)的下場，就是死。

她想活。

*  
那是丘陵之間有著蜿蜒長河的地形，從高處往下看時會看到反射著天空的河，還有柔軟如同雲端樹梢，就像風中奇緣的寶佳康蒂眼裡的風景。

山腰上樹林里，有著人像一隻鷹似的棲在樹梢上，握著一對望遠鏡眺望著山谷與城鎮，罩了一件迷彩披風遮掩那身暗紅行頭，他這樣在樹上已經看了一天，此時，日落即將到達大河的尾端。

「沒有尾巴。」他對無線電說道，「可以匯合了。」

當他們在破敗的工廠與那位特工37號碰面之後，劇情就以羅伊的箭都沒有辦法追上的速度急轉直下。

變幻不定的髮色與眼瞳，上一秒圓下一秒方的臉孔，蛛網獨門技術面部識別干擾器，專門針對感官神經下手，對普通人甚至具有一定程度的催眠效果。

「你們終於來了。」特工37號說道，一邊揉著脖頸上可怖的瘀傷，他短袖制服下纏著許多繃帶，透著隱隱血色。  
當37號開口的時候，羅伊整個人都為那溫柔磁性的嗓音震了一下，他不是師從偵探的人也能把所有訊息串聯成一塊兒了，他們先前的對話爭先恐後的匯聚成一大鍋粥朝他湧來。

“BATSMEN對他完全信賴。”、“迪克用性命換來的臥底。”、”救援優先，他的價值無可比擬。”

當你去認識一個人，記憶一個人，絕對不是只看臉，尤其是在對方也並未特意改變身形與聲音時，根本就是……只要閉上眼睛，或者低下頭去看那傢伙臉以外也都堪稱黃金比例的部分。  
這都什麼破事！你們在演美劇真人版嗎？羅伊的眼睛因為重疊的黃金肌肉比例而抽搐，驚疑不定的看了紅羅賓一眼，抬手把鴨舌帽壓得更低了點，好去偷看身邊隊友的表情。  
感謝上帝，傑森沒有在潛入敵人的大本營時戴著紅頭罩，只帶著多米諾面具，所以羅伊能夠關心……他…看上去挺正常的？

「看來對方一有懷疑就下手了。」紅羅賓向前一步關心特工37號的傷勢，看起來像是久別勝新婚的小媳婦在噓寒問暖，一邊把水塞進37號的手裡，「你還好嗎？我這裡有完備的醫療包。」

「不用，預留給之後吧。」37號擺手苦笑，扭開瓶蓋沒有任何猶豫就喝了，「我好著呢，攻擊我的應該是蜘蛛的成員，只是我不能確定代號。」

37號乾脆俐落的喝下紅羅賓給他的水，代表著對他們的信賴，如果對方只是個普通臥底，此舉一定會讓羅伊放開部分程度的戒備，不過軍火庫現在只想撲對方身上大吼大叫，可惜在他付諸行動之前，傑森突然開口了。

羅伊差點咬掉自己即將咆哮出聲的舌頭。

「跟在米諾斯身邊，二十多歲、金髮藍眼的俄羅斯人，擅長刺刀搏擊？」傑森問道，他說完話就發現在場所人都直勾勾的盯著他，傑森不明所以，「怎麼了，難道不是?」

「……我不能確定是你說的，不過除了金髮之外，對方符合你所有的描述。」37號開口時聽起來十分猶豫，羅伊明白這傢伙語氣為什麼如此古怪，但這唯唯諾諾的語氣令傑森皺眉，很不客氣的說道，「說清楚點，你這線人怎麼做情資匯報的。」

「白髮，米諾斯叫他迪米崔。」37號下意識立正站好。

活該啊……弓箭手目前決定靜觀其變，為自己爭取在房子暴炸之前逃生的機會，在那之前他還會抓準機會對著37號的屁股射上極度憤怒的兩箭。

「你遇上的是迪米崔·韓森，代號白顎蛛，沒死真是好運，那傢伙很難纏。」傑森抬手抓了抓額髮，隔著面具都可以看到他皺著眉頭，顯然全心撲在37號身上的蛛網情報裡，對於某個無關緊要的細節根本沒有放在心上，「然後呢，你是怎麼暴露的？迪米崔說了什麼？」

沒有人回答他，特工37號死死的盯著紅頭罩，沉默中，似乎有種無形壓力如烏雲般匯聚在天花板上，提姆若有所感的退了一步，和羅伊對上了驚恐的眼神，有瞬間，沒有多熟的兩人竟然因為相似的境遇和心境達到了心有靈犀的程度。

“他是真的沒有認出來？”提姆在傑森看不到角度瘋狂地眨著摩斯密碼，不知道的會以為他就是一個活脫脫的乾眼症患者。

“我不知道！”羅伊站在傑森背後比著手語，他的顏面神經正因怒氣而扭曲著，太陽穴上青筋直跳，所以無法順利眨摩斯密碼，”但是認出來了就不應該只有這樣的反應了。”

特工37號下意識看了羅伊一眼，羅伊對那求助的眼神豎起兩手中指，粗魯的低吼道，「沒聽到我家小傑鳥在跟你說話嗎？回答啊！」

說話，他還朝地上啐了一口。  
37號還沒來得及表示什麼，傑森立刻面露嫌棄，往旁邊走了兩步遠離那口痰。

「白顎蛛說了非常奇怪的話，我們可以查一下他與此人的關係。」37號飛快地翻了個白眼，做足了心理準備，他正視著傑森的眼睛沉聲說道，「他說”傑森·陶德”欠他一條命。」

「喔，確實是他會說的話。」傑森點點頭，將雙手環在胸前，語氣自然的對37號自我介紹道，「任務代號紅頭罩，我就是他說的那個傑森·陶德。」

啪咑一聲，37號握在手裡的礦泉水落到了地上，瓶蓋摔脫，清澈的水灑了一地，打濕了滿地塵土，變得混亂一片。


End file.
